


Reward for the Proven

by orphan_account



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, First Time, French Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Slash, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continues after "Another Kind of Duel" where Thorfinn and Askeladd now enjoy semi-frequent romps in the woods and Thorfinn has a chance to get what he wants.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Reward for the Proven

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning, first time anal sex. And the obvious pairing of an adult and technically a minor but the rules are different for Vikings amirite

Thorfinn was hard. Again. It had been a rough month, he thought as he laid on his stomach, face eating dirt.

Askeladd sat perched on top of him, half-straddling him as he continued grinding his face into the ground. The Viking's cheers suddenly began to fade as his opponent leaned down close and whispered in his ear.

"Feel this?" he growled, poking him with a half-hard erection. Thorfinn let out a muffled 'mmph!' and squirmed. "I'll send the signal tonight." He released him and Thorfinn felt the weight of him leave. He spat out some grass and dirt and sneered at his back as he walked away.

He felt like a dog that night, being baited by a treat as he muttered and waited the 5 minutes before getting up and following Askeladd into the darkened forest. There was scattered moonlight available, and when he found the right tree he found his target.

The old bastard already had his cock out and was stroking himself languidly. Thorfinn watched him slick his hand and slowly pump himself a few times, showing off of course. It didn't matter, it was working. Thorfinn strode forward and grasped Askeladd's face, pressing their lips together. 

There it was, the feeling of his scratchy goatee and a hot, wet tongue shoving into his mouth. This was what he thought about nights where he used his hand. Kissing Askeladd was his new addiction. Sometimes they lagged behind, and Thorfinn's mouth would be ravaged by the older man for a few minutes before they re-joined the group.

But then Askeladd would ignore him for a week or a few days, even though Thorfinn wanted it every day. He sighed and slid his tongue against the slick invader, dancing around as Askeladd wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. They were both hard and started thrusting against each other.

His bottom lip was bitten, and he was turned around and shoved facing the tree they were near. Strong arms wrapped around his torso from behind, and his legs were nudged apart as their bodies melded together. Askleadd wasted no time, biting and sending hot swirls of his tongue across Thorfinn's neck and jaw.

"Take off your pants," came the hoarse, gruff order. Thorfinn's hands snapped to his belt and shoved down the clothing, turning his head and greeting another greedy kiss. He swiped his tongue across the older man's lips as he was shoved back towards the tree. His ears picked up at the familiar spitting sound, and he felt Askeladd's lubed up cock slide against his ass.

Would this finally be it? He thought, his own cock pulsing at the thought. So far, they only kissed, frotted and he had even sucked Askeladd off a few times now. Never the other way around, but it still felt good to have some power over that sly old bastard. And he was always rewarded with a cum-filled kiss at the end. But would the older man finally fuck him tonight?

"Mmnngh fuck," Askeladd spat, thrusting his hips. More spit landed on Thorfinn's lower back and ass, and he finally reached around and started stroking Thorfinn's cock. "I haven't been inside someone for so long."

"Then fuck me," Thorfinn said, turning his head again but being denied a kiss. "Come on, what's your problem? We both want it."

"Prove it."

"What the fuck is there to prove? Here," Thorfinn said, and rolled his hips back to grind against his groin.

"Not enough. You really gotta show me you deserve this."

"Damn you…" Thorfinn said. It wasn't as easy to get this as it was in the beginning. Askeladd had figured out his wants and started toying with them, like he did with everything else. But enough was enough.

He shoved himself away from the tree and turned, using his speed to wrap his arms tight around Askeladd's neck and kiss him hard. As soon as he felt that hot tongue, he lifted himself and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

"Mmph!" came a grunt from Askeladd as he was caught off guard. Thorfinn kept himself latched on and sucked hard on Askeladd's tongue, feeling a pair of strong hands clutch onto his ass. They turned around, Thorfinn's back hitting the tree trunk as they shuffled around, never separating their mouths.

Thorfinn took control of the kiss and decided to 'prove himself'. He pushed his tongue forward and swirled it around, tracing the older man's lips. Earning a soft grunt, he repeated the motion before sucking his bottom lip and then drawing back. Saliva trails connected their mouths as he dove back in for another round, and Askeladd lowered them to rest half on the ground, half on the tree.

Thorfinn's body started reacting on instinct, humping and thrusting as he placed his hands on grizzled cheeks and licked the older man's goatee, up his chin and across his lips. He tightened his legs around Askeladd, and started getting more aggressive with his tongue and hands. He could tell it was working, their movements were getting more frantic and heated.

Finally, he saw the man's expression break, and his eyes go dark with lust. Thorfinn was lifted up and Askeladd spit into his hand, and pumped himself a few times before lining up and pushing in. Thorfinn's eyes rolled back and he tensed up, used to pain on the outside but not on the inside like this.

"Fucking relax, boy," Askeladd grunted, releasing a thick drop of saliva down to where they were joining to slick the way. His cock went further into him until he felt the older man's hairy balls resting against his ass.

Dizzy and so incredibly hard, he clenched his teeth and felt a hand clamp over his mouth as he started to yell with each powerful thrust. Askeladd held him tighter and started bucking his hips, dipping his neck to bite and tongue his throat. Thorfinn felt himself almost orgasm, his hand reaching down to stroke himself.

But Askeladd stopped him and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Any control slipped away as he sucked on the calloused digits, watching intently as those fingers curled around his cock. His view was blocked as Askeladd captured his mouth, kissing him deeply.

And suddenly, just like that, Askeladd was fucking him, stroking him, kissing him. "My tongue's in you, my cock's in you," he whispered against their lips before sliding his tongue back into Thorfinn's mouth. He could tell the older man was getting close, but he had reached his limit already. Too many sensations all at once overloaded him and he moaned, shooting cum all over Askeladd's hand.

The older man licked it clean and shared with Thorfinn, who was still climaxing. This caused him to grunt and buck wildly against him, spilling a hot, thick load inside his ass.  
Thorfinn swallowed his grunts, feeling sore as Askeladd's softening cock slipped free, leaving a slick trail of cum on his thighs.

"Don't forget, 5 minutes behind me," Askeladd grunted, buckling himself back up and smoothing his hair. Thorfinn laid there for a minute longer, feeling the older man's jizz dripping down his thigh. He wiped himself clean with some leaves and returned to camp, struggling to walk normally the whole way there.


End file.
